Navyforce and Navyforce grandpa
"W-we... can't be gone.... there must be atleast SOME survivors! I refuse to accept this!"~Navy Grandpa, now deceased The Navyforce It is a myth no longer. The Navyforce is real. Navyforce are fast when it comes to water, they can take down most enemies or prey with their speed. They are also most likely the most civilized of TF2nimals. The reason why you don't see them in war with other species is beacuse they only fight when the need arises, and stand by their allies proudly. Although, their population is almost extinct, repopulation might take a long time. One rumor states that the Navyforce are from another dimension, where Airforce Great Grandpa never died, making Airforce Grandpa not so vengeful, then Airforce Grandpa had another son, that son abruptly disliked the rocket jump lifestyle, and prefered Medibirding over it, and so he evolved rather quickly to be a powerful battle-medic and ruler. Navy Grandpa did not want Airforce Grandpa to know he is the Navy's father, as he was afraid that the Airforce will reject him as a son of theirs. Navy Grandpa is dead now, now the only survivor of the Navy is Navy Hipster. Food Sources Fish- Yes, as normal as it sounds, their favorite food is fish. But they do eat other things, but they would rather choose fish over a Shpeecrab. ShpeeCrabs- It is a common misconception that shpeecrabs are the direct source of their food. That's not entirely true, as they eat the shpeecrab's food, not the shpeecrab itself. Enemies Groundforce species- One of the most hated among the Navyforce is the Groundforce, not only when they killed Navyforce Grandpa's own son and father and burnt down their house, but when a Groundforce stole his food supplies in Navyforce Grandpa's house, leaving him to starve for four months. Demomissiles- A Navyforce was minding his own business, until he felt the air change behind him, a Demomissile was going to hit him (the first hit from a Demomissile can cause major injuries). As soon as the Demomissile was close enough to hit him, the Navyforce grabbed his wrists and, in a most incredible move, broke them and bashed the Demomissile's skull two times. The Navyforce's children used it's bones as toys when the body was brought home. Arch Enemy Groundforce Grandpa- Groundforce Grandpa did one of the most cruel things that was remembered by Navyforce Grandpa: He burnt down his house, Navyforce Grandpa mistakenly his son and father in the house, all he could do when he got out was look at the house and hear their cries for help. He has always longed to be in this realm of reality, as his father is still alive, but he only re-met his son before five minutes of death. Allies Hoovydiles - The Navyforce's population was plentiful, until the Groundforce massacrated them all, currently the population is of 2, which isn't a great start for them as it'll give them a greater chance of losing in battle. The Navyforce eventually found HoovyDiles living in a similar fashion of theirs, Navyforce Grandpa thought it was a great idea to make Allies with the Hoovydile, which, indeed, proved to be good for the Navyforce. Sewer-Medics - Navyforce Grandpa was in danger of dying from a Surprise Groundforce Attack until, out of nowhere, a Sewer-Medic grabbed his back and threw him into the pond atleast 10 ft below. the Sewer-Medic gave the Groundforce's remains to Navyforce Grandpa to make an alliance, which Navyforce Grandpa accepted, thus making them allies. Medibirds- Their similarity lies at the rivers, where the Medibirds and Navyforces chat and hunt together, but not much beyond that. Airforces- Since the Navyforce is descended directly from the Airforce, it makes sense they would be allies. Requirements Standard Navyforce- - Medic | Miscs and hats - Must have a facial hair/ feathers misc | Weapons of battle - Quick Fix Extra - The Founding (1/3) -A large lightning storm is surging outside- -Presses the keypad in the phone booth while waiting inside- Airforce Grandpa: Airforce Base Commander Speaking, who is this? Airforce Son: Oh, hey, it's me, your son. Airforce Grandpa: Ah! Hey how's the situation over there there, in England? Airforce Son: Eh... It's rainy right now, but the mission you sent me here for was a piece of cake. Airforce Grandpa: Man, I thought it would be hard for only ONE Airforce to infiltrate a Demomissile's base. Airforce Son: I learned from the best. -Airforce Grandpa chuckles- Airforce Son: So... how's the fellowforce doing? Airforce Grandpa: Oh, we're in lunch break. Or half of us. Airforce Son: Why half? Airforce Grandpa: Someone has to defend and patrol the base. -Airforce Victor yells in the background in the lunch room- Airforce Son: What's going on back there? Sounds like victor. Airforce Grandpa: Well, Lerd stole Victor's burger that he got from an amazing burger stand, they make really good burgers. Airforce Son: Well, now i'm starving. -Airforce Son looks to his left and sees an airport as a plane lands- Airforce Grandpa: Got the briefcase? Airforce Son: Yup, it's right here in my hands. - Large lightning strikes, all in one condensed space- -Airforce Son looks at the point of lightning to see a bulky figure, steaming as if the lightning brought him- Airforce Son: Well, got to go.... see ya next morning. -He squints harder to make out the figure- Airforce Grandpa: Yea, see ya. -Airforce Son hangs up and gets out of the phone booth to take a closer look- Airforce Son: What the he- -A flash of lighting appears showing the figure's face, illuminating bushy white hair, a beard and glazed eyes- Airforce Son: Is that...? It looks like a man... -Airforce Son bends over to look into the eyes of the figure- -Figure's eyes suddenly focus on Airforce, the irises glowing green- ? ? ?: Where... is.... dad....? Help..... me.... -Airforce's eyes focus on the badge on the man's chest, labeled NGNY, with a Navy symbol- Airforce Son: OH CRAP! -The unknown figure loses conciousness, Airforce Son then gets out of the pond- -Airforce finds a book, steaming as well, bound in steel, at his feet- -Airforce Son picks the book up and turns around slowly, then rocket jumps to the airport safely- -Airforce Son looks at the book for 10 seconds then heads inside into the airport- -Airforce Son Takes a deep breath from the action- -Airforce Son walks to the terminal as he wipes the mud out of the book, examining it for a while- Airforce Son: I must tell Grandpa about this... Extra - The Founding (2/3) -It's afternoon after the day of the founding- -Airforce Men in the background practicing rocket jumping- -Airforce Grandpa is looking at the book- -Victor comes by- AirForce Victor: Hey, Grandpa! -Airforce Grandpa puts the book to his side to give him a handshake- Airforce Grandpa: Evening, soldier. I need to tell you something since you are a TF2 Biologist. Aiforce Victor: And what would it be, Grandpa? Aiforce Grandpa: My son went on a mission and found this book. Some pages are empty and most of it has mud stains and water. Airforce Victor: Oh really? Let me see that for a sec. -Airforce Grandpa hands the book to Victor- -Airforce Victor analyses through the book for a couple of minutes- Airforce Victor: Where did he find this? Airforce Grandpa: He found it near a pond. At least that's what he told me. Airforce Victor: Okay, where? Airforce Grandpa: Oh, well he was at England at the tim- Airforce Victor: Good, that's all I needed to know. -yelling- Hey, Sergeant Major! Airforce Sergeant Major: -Yelling back- What is it? Airforce Victor: -yelling- Come over here for a second! -Sergeant Major comes over with a cup of coffee in his hand- Airforce Sergeant Major: This better be good. Airforce Victor: We're going to England! -Sergeant Major spits out mists of coffee- Airforce Victor: Wait, where in England, exactly? Airforce Grandpa: Airport Gatwick, if I'm right. Airforce Sergeant Major: What's up with the short notice, Victor!? Airforce Victor: Sergeant Major, -Puts his hand on his shoulder- we might have a new species on our hands. -shows the TF2BT's (Sergeant Major and Victor) in a plane flying off to England- Airforce Sergeant Major: What do you think this new species may be? -Victor shrugs- Airforce Victor: I don't know, it could be a known species, but with more data, or one that we know nothing about. -Sergeant Major nods slowly as he looks back to the window- Airforce Victor: Hey, lady, can I have some food? I'm starvin'. Airline lady: Sure, it'll take just a minute, be right back. -Victor's stomach grumbles- -the lady comes back- Airline lady: Here you go. -The lady hands him a small pack of peanuts- Victor's mind: You must kidding me right now... -The lady walks away- Airforce Victor: Hey, Sergeant; Airforce Sergeant Major: Mmm? Airforce Victor: Want some peanuts? Airforce Sergeant Major: Nah, keep em'. Portable Toaster: Hey, you need some food? Airforce Victor: You talking to us? Portable Toaster: Well, I guess I am. Airforce Sergeant Major: Okay, what do you need? Portable Toaster: Well I hate airlines food, so I brought my portable toaster and my tiny refrigerator full of jam. -Portable Toaster gives both 10 Toasts each and 2 tiny jams of jelly- Airforce Sergeant Major: Thank you..? Portable Toaster: No, thank you! Now if you don't mind, I am going to get some sleep -Portable Toaster covers his body full of blankets and pillows bellow his head- -Next morning passes- -Airforce Victor is sleeping with his head on Sergeant Major's lap- - Airforce Victor slowly wakes up- Airforce Victor: Mmmm. -Victor's mind: This is a nice pi- wait I didn't bring a pillow- -Victor brings his head up and looks where he slept- Victor's mind: Ew. I wonder if people thought we were gay or something, that's gotta be embarrassing. -Victor notices it is raining outside- -Later on as they get off at airport Gatwick- -Sergeant Major yawns- Airforce victor: Okay, let's see, where is the nearest puddle or lake. Airforce Sergeant Major: Right over there, to our left, the entrance of the airport. Airforce Victor: Oh, let's go then. -Walks to the entrance- Airforce Victor: I don't see any new species, unless you count the ducks. Duck: Quack :3 -It takes them 10 minutes to find something since the species was long gone for some odd reason- Airforce Sergeant Major: AH HA! I found muddy footprints! Airforce Victor: These footprints are odd... They seem to be Medic but have the walking pattern of a Soldier. - looks where the trail ends- But the trail is dried off. Airforce Sergeant Major: Who needs that when we can get D.N.A. out of it? Airforce Victor: You can get D.N.A. out of muddy footprints? Airforce Sergeant Major: It's possible, but you need an expert to do it, or else we just get Mud D.N.A, if it even has one. Airforce Victor: Alright get these two muddy footstep in these jars. We're going to the lab. AIrforce Sergeant Major: So, we go back to America? Airforce Victor: Nah, Let's stay here for a while, we have three days to spare till our plane comes back. Airforce Sergeant Major: Alright, I'll book us a room in a hotel! Airforce Victor: Alright, let's get a taxi. - Sergeant Major and Victor in a modern room and 2 Queen sizes beds- Airforce Victor: Wow, this place is amazing! Airforce Sergeant Major: Well, while you get comfy, I'm gonna go on the phone with Grandpa. Airforce Victor: I'm gonna see if there are any vending machines. - Airforce Victor walks into the hallway, only to run into a older man with frizzly white hair and a beard, in a bathrobe - ? ? ?: Wonderful day, isn't it? AIrforce Victor: Er, its raining out... ? ? ?: Still better than what I left to. -Sips coffee- ? ? ?: Do you know anyone by the name Airforce Grandpa bychance? Airforce Victor: Yes, I do... you know him? - Mysterious Man slams hand on nearby table, suddenly enraged - He is my father and I need to see him now! Victor's Mind: This man is crazy, must be for someone his age.... Airforce Victor: *nervously* Ha ha, uhm, I need to get back to my room..... G'night sir. -Victor sees a NGNY on the bathrobe, but takes little notice, and walks back- -Airforce Sergeant Major calls Grandpa- Airforce Grandpa: 'Ello? Airforce Sergeant Major: Your son might have found something new. Airforce Grandpa: New Species? I'm pretty sure we talked about it before you guys left. Also, when you guys comin' back? Airforce Sergeant Major: Yea, we'll come back in 3 days, 4 days if our plane gets delayed. Airforce Grandpa: Alright, see you then. -Airforce Sergeant Major hangs up the call- Airforce Victor: Hey Sergeant, I brought ourselves an extra laptop just in case. Airforce Sergeant Major: Oh good, now we won't get bored. Sergeant Major/Victor's mind in unision: I needed this break anyways. -3 days later, after coming back from England- -Current Location: TF2BT HQ HR Private Research Room- -Sergeant Major is putting samples of the muddy footprints in a tube- -Sergeant Major then puts the tube in a scanner to test for results, results come in, writes it down on a sticky note then sticks it on a journal- Airforce Sergeant Major: The same results, as always, just a mushed muddy print.... -Puts on another tube to do the same loop, but finds a different result- Airforce Sergeant Major: Yes! I got the D.N.A! -Then he grabs the tube, moves it to the other side, to a scanner connected to a computer- -He quickly logs in, opens couple of programs, puts the D.N.A results and waits for the programs to come up witn an analysis- -When he has the results he goes to the web to search for similar results- -Victor knocks on the door- Airforce Sergeant Major: Come in. Airforce Victor: What are you doing? Airforce Sergeant Major: Nothing much, just my ten hours of testing. Now I'm in the next phase...researching, coming up next is answers. -Results are in the program, Sergeant Major starts copying and goes to a certain website to find D.N.A. then pasting- -Victor looks at the journal seeing four pages of notes, sticky notes and a couple of paragraphs- Airforce Sergeant Major: "Current D.N.A. or similar D.N.A. from individuals world-wide... two-" Airforce Sergeant Major: Hmmm, that's weird. Did the storm wipe them out? -Giovanni looks through the windshield of the research room- TF2BT Giovanni: Where were guys!? I was looking for you guys for 4 days straight! Airforce Victor: We were at England, sorry for not telling ya in Steam TF2BT Giovanni: It's alright I guess, why were you there and what are you doing? Airforce Sergeant Major: We found a species and we got D.N.A. of it, now if I type this in... -Sergeant Major types in the bar with the same D.N.A. added: "Population two weeks ago from current date, world-wide" Computer screen: Population from two weeks before this current day....0 Airforce Sergeant Major: Impossible, how in the hell did two get in the world in less than two weeks? They didn't even exist! -Sergeant Major thinks about the man in the hotel, for some odd reason he kept remembering him, Like if he wasn't an Airforce at all- -Victor looks at him confused, then pats him on the shoulder- -Giovanni as well looks wiredly at Sergeant Major- Airforce Victor: Hey, you alright? Airforce Sergeant Major: I'm fine.. -Types in the bar: "Find current D.N.A. or similar to it's location and pictures" Computer: D.N.A. 1 and 2 at England... 1. D.N.A. WaterFalls Hotel 2. U- -Computer gets corrupted from the D.N.A.- Computer: WARNING CODE: 2901 AUTO DRIVE IN PROGRESS- TF2BT Giovanni: What the hell is going on?! Airforce Victor: Someone's hacking in! -Computer goes back to normal- Airforce Sergeant Major: I think the D.N.A. did it... TF2BT Giovanni: Whatever you say, I am going to run a scan in this building and the surrounding area. -Sergeant Major types in: "Species Origin Birth Location" - Computer: D.N.A. found...Born at: No location found.... refreshing....Location found: Unnamed/Unfound Planet/Galaxy -Shows a picture that looks surprisingly similar to Earth- Computer; Population of uncharted planet: 20,000,000 two weeks ago... current: 4 (Left overs from war) Sergeant Major: Things just got a whole lot more interesting. -Giovanni walks inside of the research room- TF2BT Giovanni: I think you might've been right, the scanner led me to this room. Airforce Sergeant Major: Oh, it just got better. We have our first species that came from outside our world, perhaps even our galaxy. Airforce Victor: You must be kidding, right? Airforce Sergeant Major: Nope, but i bumped into this guy, didn't get his name but I saw a logo that said "NGNY" on the back of his bathrobe. Airforce Victor: Why are you telling me this? Airforce Sergeant Major: The computer traced the D.N.A to that hotel that we were at, and if my suspicion's right, to that guy in particular. He was talking to himself about Airforce Grandpa, too. TF2BT Giovanni: Do you think he could be one of them? Airforce Sergeant Major: As i've just said, possibly, also, how do you think they came to our world? It's pretty spooky in my opinion. Airforce Victor: Well, we gotta send this to Grandpa's base. -Sergeant Major starts typing an e-mail to Grandpa saying: We've found a special species, it's called... Airforce Victor: I think i got a good name... how about Galactic Parallel Force? Airforce Sergeant Major: That's okay... but we need something better TF2BT Giovanni: I got one! How about the NavyForce? Short and simple. -Sergeant Major nods as he adds it in- Computer: "Sending E-mail" Computer: "E-mail sent" - Outside of the room, the silhouette of a man, with large hair and a beard, watches this unroll from the other side of the glass - ? ? ?: *whispering* A little gift to you, my parallellian brothers, to further enhance your... finding skills... - Leaves a envelope of a highly complicated machine blueprint, as well as a small bag of his blood and a Cassette Tape labeled, 'Navy Son's 9th Birthday' in the drop-box next to the door, then runs off - Extra - The Founding (3/3) - Mysterious man walks down the hallway, to the training facility - - Something falls out of the man's pocket, but he continues - Airforce Jason: Excuse me, sir, you dropped this. - Jason hands the book to the man - - Jason's face whitens as he sees the man's face - - Jason backs away slowly, then starts running to the training center - ? ? ?: What a nice young man, shame he had to leave so soon. - Walks through the entrance to the Training Facility - - Suddenly is pinned down by two bulky figures - ? ? ?: What's the meaning of this? Get off of me! Bulky Man #1: Apologies, we're just doin our job. - Two figures walk in, accompanied by a small group of scientists - -The two figures drop him to the floor- -The figure looks up- Airforce Grandpa: Now, I don't know who you are or why you're here, but you'll tell me- ? ? ?: Fa...father! I missed you.. -He smiles as a tear rushes down to his eye- Airforce Grandpa: He's obviously delusional. *waves hand* Take him to the TF2BT's Study Room, Sergeant and Victor are already at work. - Mysterious figure suddenly breaks free of the grasp of the two brutes, and time itself seems to slow - - Mysterious man's hand rests upon Airforce Grandpa's forehead - - Airforce Grandpa feels thousands, thousands of memories, surging from the hand, rapid as a thunderstrike, and merging with his own. Memories so emmersive, he feels what's happening within them - - Victor and Sergeant walk in - Sergeant: Ok, so we found some more data coming from the items in the dropbox, it seems whatever this creature is, he's directly related to you, Grandp- - Sergeant suddenly stops, as he sees the man he met at the Hotel, touching his hand to Grandpa's head, with both their eyes glowing, a familiar green, and the Mysterious Man's clothes begin to change as well... And Grandpa's skin seems to regain some of it's young tones, as sixteen others watch - -The Mysterious figures clothes solidify, revealing a classy coat, with buttons and collars - - But Airforce's eyes are still green, and he plummets to the floor, and begins to shake and move wildly, seemingly taken over by the rush of pure emotion taking over him - ? ? ?: Get the medic! The memories are too strong for him to take on his own! *rushes down to the floor, kneeling by Airforce's spazzing figure* - Airforce's face, so contorted, was barely recognizable in this state, with, as it seemed, thousands of emotions surging through him at once - - Suddenly, his movements subside, and he stares at the Mysterious Figure's face in wonder - - Airforce Grandpa asks the question, the one that everyone was wondering, but now, he knew the answer - Airforce Grandpa: Who... Who are you? Navy Grandpa: I'm your son. Airforce Grandpa: But then that means.... Navy Grandpa: Yes. - Navy Grandpa rushes torward Airforce Son, and Navy Grandpa embraces him from the crowd - Navy Grandpa: That YOU, are my brother! Haha! Airforce son: Wait, what? - Airforce Grandpa joins in on the embracing, and the rest watching begins to clap - - Navy Grandpa's head slumps near Airforce Grandpa's shoulder, a face, crying in pure joy- Navy Grandpa: I... I've finally found you! *begins uncontrollable sobs of joy* Airforce Grandpa's Mind: The way he felt.... when I was found.... is the exact same way I felt about Airforce Great Grandpa.... Yes, I can understand this... *continues the embrace, and a tear runs down his cheek* I have... another son... His pain.... so unbearable... what if Airforce Son was taken away from me? What would I do....? - Cuts to 4 weeks later, with Navy Grandpa directing builders that he paid himself to work on a life-size replica of his house from Navy City, along with a huge man-made lake for it to be in - -Airforce Son walks up to Navy Grandpa awkwardly- Navy Grandpa: Oh don't be such a shy-baby, sit down. *pats a spot on the bench* -Airforce Son sits down on the bench- Navy Grandpa: After all this is over, this can be the first time I have slept in 21 years. *chews sandwich* I've been keepin myself awake, with these Energy Needles, designed by Airforce Grandpa, supposed to fill your body with 2 years of energy, but you need this, *lifts up shirt to reveal a machine in his chest, about 3 inches in diameter* To control it, or else you may be sent bonkers. *takes another bite of sandwich* Airforce Son: So, you haven't slept in 21 years?? Navy Grandpa: Nien, spent every hour of every day workin on getting to this dimension. *chews sandwich like it was the most interesting thing he has done in a long time* Airforce Son: So, you haven't had dreams? No distractions? Just constant work on the machine, day and night? Navy Grandpa: I know what you're getting at, and yes, I've had no dreams and I won't be able to sleep until *calculates in his head* December. Airforce Son: So, what are you going to do? Navy Grandpa: I... never thought of that... I spent twenty years working on that machine, and another year mustering courage to work it... What will I do... Well, its obvious you don't have the technology we had in our world, maybe I can work on some new defenses? *chews more of the sandwich* I'm a great mechanic, besides ruling an entire empire based on the Airforce... Oh, right! I meant to give Sergeant and the TF2BT this, *holds out a shopping bag, full of smaller bags, full of blood* Those, are blood examples of about 20 species that may or may not exist in this world, all I know is you haven't found any of these yet. Airforce Son: What's this one here, thats all, yellow? Navy Grandpa: That's what I'm proud the most of in this collection. That's Groundforce blood. You can use it to make trackers for them, to tell you if they're going to attack or not. *chews sandwich* Airforce Son: Wow! This can really help! *takes the shopping bag from Navy* Navy Grandpa: That's why it's a gift. Something my world can offer yours. *chews intently* I wonder if I can make another portal, back to my world, where we can harvest the materials from Old Navy City, to modify the Airforce base into a fortress.... Airforce Son: Huh? Navy Grandpa: Nuthin, just a thought. *eats final bite of sandwich* The Grandpa, in this world, has wonderful facial hair... back in mine... he only had a goatee. Airforce Son: Ha! I'd pay to see that! Navy Grandpa: Too bad all the pictures were burned in the fire of the city, as well as his carcass. And my son. And about 1.2 million citizens. - Airforce Son says nothing - Navy Grandpa: His facial hair still can't beat mine. Look. - Makes beard turn into a hand, that brushes his hair, with a comb, made out of thick beard hairs - Airforce Son: DAMN, DUDE! Navy Grandpa: Hurts as hell to do it though... worth it. Airforce Son: So, you never really said why you quit rocket jumping... All you said was that it wasn't exciting, Navy Grandpa: Ok, I guess I wasn't entirely honest, I really borrowed a Quick Fix from some Old Doctor, fell in love with it on sight. Fixed it up, and it's right here, *pulls out a Quick Fix, with an extra container on the side, big enough for a small book* That lil' pocket is for my journal. Then I sorta evolved into a Medic-Soldier hybrid... Still walk like a soldier though.... Hm... Airforce Son: Well, I gotta go get some sleep, see ya tomorrow... Navy Grandpa: Bye! - Navy Grandpa watches Airforce Son walk away, then walks to a pond - Navy Grandpa: I may not be able to sleep, but I can still rest my eyes for a few hours.... -Floats in the pond as he rests in peace- Extra - The Son of the Navy (1/3) -At the Navy Grandpa's Timeline- -A person lifts up a wood plank from a burnt house- Navy Marine: Sir! I found a body! Navy HR: Well, what are ya waiting for? Get over here with it! Navy Marine: Okay, but there's dried blood and a pathway. Navy HR: Really? Someone's still alive? Can you make out the face of the body? Navy Marine: Uhhh... you won't like this, but i think it's Airforce Grandpa, sir. -Navy HR saddens- Navy HR: He's... dead. But who was next to him? -They took the body in a jeep and head back to a refuge leading to 50 armed men and 200 safe/wounded survivors- -In the refuge they are having a feast for their lives- -The HR comes in and everyone's silent- - Add this song while reading until it stops, just want to hear it, take your time reading it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g58pbxh_Exg Navy HR: Today we're here for managing to survive on the hardest time we had in the history of The Navyforce and our citizens. Navy HR: We've found our leader dead... Airforce Grandpa, a pool of dried blood was next to him, aswell as a trail made of it. Navy HR: We got blood samples from the one trail that didn't dry up... research says it's The Son of The Navy. Navy Researcher: He has gone missing, we did a scan and asked every other land owner from here to the otherside of Earth. None of them saw him. Navy HR: Now let's give a minute of silence for our lost brothers and then begin the feast. -In middle of the silence a shot was fired in the distance- -The refugees begin whispering- Navy HR: Hey, Sarg check out whats going on. Navy Sergeant: 10-4 -Rapid shooting goes all around the little city- -Navy HR goes to his emergency radio broadcast- Navy HR: Danger zone level 3 is activated, Positions on roof gate and center will be needed. An anonymous group/militia is attacking. Go to your homes immediately. -An explosion comes around in the distance, and hearing the gate slam down to the ground, and gunfire- Navy HR: Emergency exits available, this is code 56e314. Anything that moves in 50 seconds will die, citizen or not, go to the emergency now. -Navy Citizens run to the nearest exit- Navy Citizen: MY SON! WHERE IS MY SON?! -Navy HR turns around seeing the door to the emergency radio station is being busted down- -A group of three comes in the room once the door is bashed down- ?????: So we meet again... but guess who is going to survive this time. Navy HR: No! Impossible! I shot you in the face, POINT FUCKING BLANK RANGE! -The mysterious figure chuckles and pulls out a deagle. As he takes it out, he looks at it- ?????: What's wrong? Don't feel like commanding people now to victory? All I see is cowards running away. Ground Force Sarg: Just shoot him! -The figure looks back at the Ground Force- ?????: Command me what to do again and I will shoot you in the knee, bash you in the balls, then I will fucking rip your neck off! Ground Force Sarg: S-Sorry -A sweat drops from the HR- ?????: As for you HR, you can meet all your families in heaven. -The figure slowly points the deagle at the HR's head- ?????: Any last words, "navy". -Navy HR slowly grabs the mic and turns around to speak to it- -He turns on the talk switch which can be heard around the building or world wide- Navy HR: May god have mercy on us.. -The figure points the deagle on the back of his head, just then the figure pulls the trigger leaving the whole place silenced- -Back at our timeline- -Airforce Son goes to his little place that has a bench, a T.V., a little table holding the T.V., and a little fridge- -Airforce son pulls out a drink from the fridge- -Airforce son sits in the bench switching channels to see what is on- Airforce son: Finally a day away from the action. -Airforce son drinks from the beer- -Navy grandpa comes by- Navy Grandpa: Hey bro, how is it goin- -Navy grandpa sees the little hideout of airforce son- Navy Grandpa: Well this is a cute little place to hang out. Airforce son: Yea, it's not finished though. I am still saving money for that pool with an auto cleaner. -Navy grandpa smiles thinking of him swimming on such clean water- Airforce son: Come and take a seat -Navy Grandpa comes over to the bench- Airforce son: You know since I am going to Chicago tomorrow for some bonding time and water parks, wanna see Extreme Waterparks on the travel channel? Navy Grandpa: There are shows like that on earth...but wait, is waterparks a form of entertainment? Our world may had more then yours advance technology but I never heard of those. Airforce son: Trust me, it's go- -Airforce son's phone go off- Airforce son: Sorry bout' that, let me give ya a drink and take this text. Navy Grandpa: Mmm' alright. -Airforce son opens the fridge as he reaches for a drink to give to Navy grandpa- -Airforce son opens his text- - As airforce son reads the text he gasps then quickly stops it and puts his phone away- -Before Navy grandpa takes a sip he looks at Airforce son with a look- Navy grandpa: Whats going on? Airforce son: Oh, nothing it is, nothing. Navy Grandpa: Is it really "nothing"? Airforce son: Not to me, but really to you. -Navy Grandpa stands up- Navy Grandpa: What is it, airforce? Airforce son: It has been 3 weeks since we were using the blueprint you handed us. -Airforce son mummers about other things he gave- Navy Grandpa: Yes. Just go on! Airforce son: You are not alone in this planet, we have found, YOUR son. -Everything went slow motion in Navy Grandpa's eyes, his heart was racing, his mind was boggled- Airforce son: Are you alright? -Navy Grandpa drops his drinks as the glass and liquid shadders around the radius of it's surface- -Navy Grandpa rushes through the hall way as he runs to the office of founder of TF2BT (Victor)- Victor: Holy shit man, ever heard of knocking? Navy Grandpa: Where is my son?! Son of the Navy (2/3) Victor: Uhhh.... that information is classified.... orders from.... a consensus? - Hands Victor a coupon - Victor: What's this for? Navy Grandpa: " One free piece of information. Authorized into existance by Airforce Grandpa " Victor: It's expired....- - Navy Grandpa grabs him and shakes him - Navy Grandpa: Bloody hell! It is my son, and I need to know! Now! Wenn Sie erzählen Sie mir nicht, wo er jetzt ist, werde ich abreißen deine Eier! -Forgets Victor does not speak German- Please? Victor: Well.... it isn't exact... only says it is in the Northern Hemisphere.... Very unspecifi- - Navy rushes out of the room, grabbing Sergeant Major along the way, and dragging him along by the back of the shirt - Sergeant Major: Wha? Where we goin'? Is it the dentist? *Suddenly struggles* NO! NOT THE DENTIST! Navy Grandpa: It isn't the dentist. *continues to rush down the halls* Sergeant Major: *raises hands in air in victory* YAAAAAY! Navy Grandpa: Are you drunk? Sergeant Major: Only 18 servings! Navy Grandpa: Damn... almost as bad as a Demomissle at a Chinese Bar.... - They arrive at the front gates - Navy Grandpa: Stay... there.... *throws down a doggie bone, hoping Sergeant will play with it* -Sergeant throws the bone at a nearby AGGC- - Meanwhile, back in Airforce Son's lair - Airforce Son: Shit.... we have no room for this in the fridge... *puts bottle in his pocket, with a cork over the top* - Navy Grandpa rushes in - Navy Grandpa: *rushed voice* Congratulations! You have been chosen to accompany me and a drunkard, and Airforce Grandpa on a quest to find my son. Get packed ASAP. Airforce Son: Wait! What?! W-Why now? I mean, you basically just got settled in! Why should I have to go? Navy Grandpa: Your skills will help us. You are one of the best with communications, no? Airforce Son: Yeaaaa... I guess? But on such short notice?? Navy Grandpa: I don't know why... but I feel we need to hurry. ACH! Spent too much time here! I NEED TO PACK! Airforce Son: Wait! So If Airforce Grandpa leaves, who will be in charge?! Navy Grandpa: I left a sticky note outside of Victor's door that he will be in charge for the time being. Airforce Son; And Grandpa approves? Navy Grandpa: Dunno. Haven't asked him. *leaves* Airforce Son: . . . WELL, FUCK! - At the Cafe in the Airforce Base - - Airforce Grandpa is about to eat his lunch, when Navy runs in - Airforce Grandpa: Haven't seen munch of you recently. Heh, get the pun? Cuz it's much and I'm eatin- Navy Grandpa: Me, Sergeant, and Airforce Son are going in 2 hours to get my son. - Airforce Grandpa's face whitens - Airforce Grandpa: Who... who told you? Navy Grandpa: *waves hand* That's aside the point. Pack up, we are leaving in 90 minutes. Airforce Grandpa: Wait, we? Am I going? But... *gestures to food* Its a cheeseburger! With a milkshake! Navy Grandpa: What flavor? Airforce Grandpa: Strawberry... Navy Grandpa: *considers* Nah, not as important as this. Cmon, oh and by the way, Victor will be in charge while you are gone. Airforce Grandpa: What?? Leave him? In charge? Navy Grandpa: *whispers * Don't worry, it isn't the real Victor, I locked the real one in the supply closet, along with a food creator, and a bathroom. And a matress. I put the key behind the sign outside. This one, is a basic robot, looks like him, talks like him, acts like him, they won't even know the difference! Airforce Grandpa: o_o I never knew you were so.... so... considerate. For me not wanting him in charge. Thanks! Navy Grandpa: As the alternate you said, I am always, full of suprises. - In the front, nearly 80 mins later - Navy Grandpa: Ok, everyone is here... Sergeant, Airforce Grandpa and Son, and I. All thats left is the Interdimensional Cab Driver I called.... Airforce Son: The what? - Sergeant steals the bottle of beer from Airforce Son's pocket, with nobody noticing - - Suddenly, a green portal appears, and out of it, pops a modern day Taxi, but blue - - Out of the cab steps out a Scout with purple hair, a purple beard, and a purple suit - Perezosa Púrpura: Hello, I am Perezosa Púrpura, and I will be your cab driver today. Please, take your seats. I see the bearded one has already paid in full, so that settles price. Airforce Son: Looks a little cramped... Navy Grandpa: Trust me, it won't be, this cab is how I managed to get here in the first place. Airforce Son: But you arrived in lightning.... Navy Grandpa: The exit takes place in whatever seems the most fitting. I could have easily popped out of a lillypad, but there was a lightning storm. - They all get into the car, 1 by 1 - Airforce Grandpa: Sweet Mary-Butter, look at this place! - Around them is a grassy plain, seeming to go on forever, with a modern house in the middle - - A voice comes out of nowhere, the cab driver's voice - Perezosa Púrpura: Ok, you mates can rest here while I drive, your pal ordered the luxury. I can hear everything in there, so don't scream. We may crash. Any questions, just ask. Sergeant Major: Are you spanish? Perezosa Púrpura: Yes, I am. Well, partially, I am Spanish-German-Russian.... all cultures in one really. I speak all languages as well. But yes, my name is spanish. Sergeant Major: Well that's interesting. Cmon let's go in, I got this bottle of beer I wanna drink up. Perezosa Púrpura: Mind you, if you are going to drink, do it in your rooms. I labeled the rooms with your names, told to me by *stops a moment* Sir. Beefcake. Ok, so Oldfuzz, Yellowbeard, and Brother-in-Arms, your rooms are respective to what your personalities are. Have fun! Sergeant Major: Yellowbeard? Airforce Grandpa: Oldfuzz? Airforce Son: That means I am Brother-in-Arms. Navy Grandpa: The names are unimportant, the driver's microphone has some difficulties, so he heard them like that. Airforce Grandpa: How does one mix Airforce Grandpa and Oldfuzz up? Navy Grandpa: It's a really fucked up mic, ok?! Let's just go inside! Sergeant Major: *mumbles* I wanted to be a ginger... - Everyone goes inside - Airforce Son: Is EVERYTHING interdimensional bigger on the inside than on the outside? Airforce Grandpa: I suddenly feel in the mood to fight trashcans with lasers on them. - Everyone stares at Grandpa - Airforce Grandpa: I just feel that way right now, ok?? Airforce Son: Let's all just, go into our rooms, k? - They all agree, and they go up - - All of them simultaneously: "This looks exactly how I wished my dream-room would be..." -Navy Grandpa looks in his closet, with free clothes you can take - Navy Grandpa: Oooohh! - Navy examines a longer dress-shirt, with a bow-tie firmly attached to it - Navy Grandpa: Bow ties are kewl. *takes* - In Sergeant's room - Sergeant Major: OOOOOH! Everything is all sparkly! With gears! And- - Sergeant suddenly notices the room's centerpiece: A Time Warp Full Metal Drill Hat - Sergeant Major: OOOOOOH! *stunned* "Take if you want." HAHAHAAHAHAHA! - Sergeant rolls all over the floor, hugging his new favorite thing in the whole world - - In Grandpa's room - Airforce Grandpa: HORY SHIET! *is standing on a small cloud, with a city below him* - A wind gusts along - Airforce Grandpa: Nononono! *falls* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Airforce Grandpa has his eyes closed and screaming, but doesn't seem to be moving - Perezosa Púrpura: It's just decor, dummy. Its a normal room. Go walk around. Geesh, almost broke my ear... Airforce Grandpa: Huh? *stands up and walks around, and suddenly, items and carpets appear* Perezosa Púrpura: There, how's that? Can see everything now, right? Good. Please, no more screaming. Airforce Grandpa: Ahaha. I was not scared. I got you though, didn't I? Eh? - No response - Airforce Grandpa: Eeeeeeeeeh.... fuck you. *goes to sleep on a full white bed* - In Airforce Son's room - Airforce Son: I wonder what that means. * is staring at a rabbit statue that has fire coming from its ears * - 3 hours later - Perezosa Púrpura: Okey everybody, we are here, get yer stuff and come out to the purple gate. Oh, and someone sent you a letter, I put it in the red mailbox by the door. Everyone simultaneously: Letter? - Everyone rushes outside to the mailbox - Perezosa Púrpura: Yea, that letter, it was reqested to be sent to you by some guy by the name of The H-Man. Sounds like a hipster to me, so expect some coffee cream art class ticket... Or wumbat magic show... or something. - Navy Grandpa opens the letter, being the only one that brought a letter opener - To my favorite ignorant four: Well, well, well, if it isn't Airforce Grandpa and his buddies having a little camping trip in the interdimensional zone. Well isn't that sweet. You may be wondering, who is this? Who is this handsome, lucky devil writing this to me? I thought mail wouldn’t work here? Well, lucky for you four, you don’t need to worry. I have got everything I need to make a perfect revenge on the Navyforce, the Airforce, namely, the son of Navy Grandpa. That’s right, your child, is with me, Navy. Oh, but you Airforces are likely worrying your asses off on how I got here. Well, I am not YOUR universe’s Holty… I am Navy’s Holty! I ordered the attack on his village! Now, I have his son, who I will torture, until you give me Airforce Grandpa. That is all I need. Now, let’s not make this too complicated, involving the police or what-not, or else lil’ Navy Son’s head gets a hole! Any questions? No? Good. We can meet for the hostage exchange at the Groundforce Base, 12453, Magical Carpet Ave. -Holty of the 2nd universe. - Everyone passes around the letter in astonishment - Airforce Grandpa: GOD DAMN! THAT DAMN BEAKDIPPING, BALLSUCKING, DONKEY RAPING, COCKEATING, GRANDMA TOUCHING, POISION BLEEDING IDIOT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF HIS BULLSHIT! *Starts destroying things* Navy Grandpa: . . . It seems we have a hostage situation. We need to get him back... yet we can't have Victor be the leader forever - Angry cry from Airforce Grandpa - So what we need.... is a ambush for their base... Anyone got any ideas? Airforce Son: We just storm in there, kill everyone, and leave with your son? - Silence - Navy Grandpa: Seems legit. Let's do it! Airforce Grandpa: Make those dirt-eating numbnuts pay! c;< Sergeant Major: India? Wait, where is this car stopping at? Perezosa Púrpura: Er, China? It's what Beefcake said.... Navy Grandpa: It's where I honestly thought it would be! How much to change course to India? Perezosa Púrpura: Ahhhh, about 100 more dollars... Navy Grandpa: Ok, add that to the bill, just keep on going! Perezosa Púrpura: As you wish. The Son of the Navy (3/3) - The team is 1 hour from reaching India, and they are all in the lobby, not speaking - Airforce Son: So, uhm, Navy, your son, whats he like? Navy Grandpa: His name is Gosseyn, but he insists I call him Navy Hipster. He is a genetic copy of me, but with a mutation to make an undevelopped embreyo in his brain evolve into, a "third brain". So far, he can teleport himself and other people places, see electricity, and see into the future slightly. Airforce Grandpa: This, "third brain", what is it? Navy Grandpa: Well, we had such things on our world called Distorters, they were basically teleportation travel. This brain, is a natural distorter, with a few, major upsides. It is, astonishing. We each have the cell, but it'd naturally take another thousand years before it even grew slightly. Gosseyn's third brain, is full grown. Sergeant Major: *slightly drunk* So, he can teleport bread? Airforce Grandpa: *amused* How much? Sergeant Major: He has done nothing but teleport bread for three days. Navy Grandpa: I got a weird feeling... Dunno what... Sergeant Major: 's likely just that air sicky thing you get, Navy Grandpa: If you say so.... Perezosa Púrpura: Hey, we're here. Please, make it quick, I got another customer thats been waiting for nearly a minute. - The group gathers up their belongings and steps out of the Interdimensional Cab - Navy Grandpa: You folk go on ahead, I'll stick behind a moment and pay. - The three arrive at a larger, orangeish brown mansion, belonging to the adress. Sergeant Major, finally out of his drunken state, ponders at the land - Sergeant Major: This flower.... it looks like- - Airforce Son interrupts - Airforce Son: HAH! LOOKS LIKE A DANGLING BALLSACK! *pokes* Sergeant Major: - the highly poisonous plant I remembered from a while back, only grown in India. - Airforce Son quickly stops poking it - ???: Come inside with your hands up. Or down. Not in your pockets though, thats icky. Not through your hair either, we don't know if you have lice or something. And come to think of it, its better every way if you just follow us. - The three look around to be surrounded by Groundforce soldiers with guns, some soldiers of which look oddly familiar - Sergeant Major: *whisper* That one looks a bit like Killz, dunnit? Airforce Son: *whisper* And that one looks like you, serge... - The group looks up to see an oddly familiar face - Airforce Grandpa: NAVY?! YOU TRAITOR! Groundforce Scientist: Dude, chill, I aint yer sponge-eating poofball. I, am a genetic clone of - oops, shouldn't spoil it, see for yourself. Later. Now come with us if you wanna live. - Sergent Major steps forward - Sergeant Major: You do look like the stunning mirror image of Navy Grandpa... and if thats true... *pulls a tiny knife out of his pocket, and the scientist jumps back* ...Then yer afraid of tiny sharp objects. Heh. Groundforce Scientist: Okay, yes, you got me. I am afraid of tiny knives. But that, in no way, means that I am even related to - - The scientist stops suddenly, taking a moment to reach up to his forehead to discover a hole that had not been there moments before, then pondered why his hand was wet, then nothing at all - - The Groundforce Soldiers take notice of what happen, and begin firing at every non-groundforce in the plaza, hoping they find the person who shot the scientist - Airforce Son: I was hoping for this. *pulls out market gardener* Airforce Grandpa: Funny, me too. *pulls out market gardener* Sergeant Major: Yea, I am ready too- *pulls out a frying pan* DAMMIT. ???: *Pulls out a Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker, and speaks in an unknown accent* I am ready as well. - Airforce Son rocket jumps into the air, landing down on a Doppleganger of Dr. Killz, and finishing him off with a market gardener. Airforce Grandpa rocket jumps onto a pillar, then off sideways, running his market gardener into several heads, and a few necks. Sergeant Major looks down at his pan, then bashes a Groundforce Soldier standing nearby. The two get into a slapfight, until the mysterious person slices the groundforce's head clean off. At this point, Sergeant is the first to notice the newcomer, and stares, for a few moments, and the Spy-like person's crown, being a skull with bones fastened onto it via a bandanna, and his choice weapon, a huge Headtaker axe, coming out of where his right arm would have started after the elbow. The mysterious man grins at him, showing white teeth, and flames coming out of his eyes, for a moment, then resumes back into the fray, with an Ambassador in his only hand. The Mysterious Person continues to ram through Groundforce soldiers, decapitating their heads from their necks like butter. Eventually, no groundforce is left. - Navy Grandpa: Whaddi miss? *looks around at the corpses and heads rolling around* Not much I see. Airforce Grandpa: Sorry we couldn't save any for ya. Mebbe next time. Sergeant Major: Well, thank you, mysterous-person-with-an-axe. *puts hand on said person's shoulder* Airforce Grandpa: Who are you talkin to? Sergeant Major: This guy, saved me, and killed maybe 20 Groundforces. Airforce Grandpa: You feeling ok? Sergeant Major: Fine, why do you ask? Airforce Grandpa: I see no man. - Sergeant turns to look at the black suited spy, right as the spy's only hand performs a hand gesture commonly known to shush, then walks through a wall, and is gone - Sergeant Major: You musta seen him! How else can you explain all these decapitated soldiers? Airforce Grandpa: I was too busy fighting to notice, sorry Serge. Sergeant Major: I swear I saw him.... I swear... Navy Grandpa: Well, cmon, Gosseyn won't save himself, you know! Airforce Son: Right you are, let's go. - A few minutes later - Navy Grandpa: Okay, through this door, is where Holty sits, and his guest, whover that may be, sits, and my son, is in chains, likely unconscious. So, this is like, the final boss. You ready? Sergeant Major: Ready as ever... *turns over shoulder to see if mysterious person was there, only to be dissapointed* Yea... - Navy Grandpa opens the door, only to stand before a gigantic ballroom, with a massive raised ceiling. In the middle, two masked persons are having tea, discussing things - Holty #1: Oh, I must say, you make brilliant conversation AND tea, Holty #2. Holty #2: No no no! Your crumpets are merely the best! No challenge! Holty #1: Oh, I daresay, here are the hostageers. Holty #2: Its about time, I was running out of tea. Holty #1: I can make more! I can just go real quick and make some! Holty #2: No, I need you here in order to show these folk whats going to happen. Holty #1: Oh, fine. Hello, Airforces! I'd invite you for some tea, but we've run out! Also, even if we DID have tea, why would I share it with you? Holty #2: Right you are, Holty #1! Now, I see Navy is here, wonderful. Holty #1: Airforce Grandpa too! How wonderful! Holty #2: Well, none of you have really said anything, you are kinda staring at us all odd-like. Strange. Holty #1: Yes, it is rude to stare. Cut it out, and speak. -Airforce Grandpa stares at the two Holty's, uncomprehending of why there were two- Navy Grandpa: Yes, we're here. But I will have you know, we, are not going to give you Grandpa, and we are going to walk out of here with my son. Holty #1: Oooh, fiesty, wonderful. The perfect part of the day, seeing false hope in the minds of those who can never truly have hope. Holty #2: Yes, fills the mind with a warm sensation, like a needle inside of ones brain. Holty #1: Well, lads, if its a fight you want, its a fight you will get. Not here, obviously. In the factory, in Mannhattan! 12 miles underground in the abandonned Pan Factory! Holty #2: How are we going to get there, Holty #1? We have no plane, or car! And we can't walk there! Holty #1: See, this is the beauty of a hostageship with additional benefits. Having the hostage power a machine to teleport people in a large room elsewhere. Brilliant. Navy Grandpa: You did WHAT?! - Sudden bright flash in the room, when eyes finally adjust, it is in a factory, with lanterns lighting up the room - Holty #2: Yes, this is the perfect place for a duel, is it not? Holty #1: Yes, quite so. Let us begin. However, er, can you go first? Obviously, when the Navy Grandpa dies, I'll go against Airforce Grandpa. Holty #2: Absolutely! Holty #1: You, Airforces over there, cmon over, I got some seats so we can watch our respective people fight to the death, to see whom is superior. In a natural factory setting, with vats of molten iron, conveyor belts, and such. - Airforce's absentmindedly walk over to where Holty guestures, and take seats - Holty #1: Oh, and as it turns out, we do have some tea. It'd be a good way to pass time, watching a fight to the death. Care for some? Airforce Grandpa: You're a maniac! A lunatic! How would I ever sit down, and watch one of my sons fight?! Holty #1: Hm. See, unlike yourself, I have developed more of a gentlemanly position. I won't kill you, at these seats. No honor in that. Airforce Grandpa: You talk about honor, when you murdered Airforce Great - Grandpa when we needed you the most?! Holty #1: Calm down, will you? Your screaming will distract them. - Airforce Grandpa sits down in his chair, arms crossed and not saying anything further - Airforce Son: Come to think of it, this will be the first time we've seen Navy auctually fight! - On the conveyor belt - Holty #2: Well, Navy, it is me and you now. Mono a mono. With the ol' fisticuffs. Let's do it. - Navy Grandpa pulls up his fists, and lands the first blow. Holty returns the gesture with a kick to the nose, followed by a punch in the ribs, cracking a few. As Navy sprawls back in pain, Holty continues to follow Navy, and kick the elder every time he tries to get up. Airforce Grandpa: Yer killing him! He's older than I, he's ancient! Holty #1: Thats the point of a deathmatch, innit? To kill one or the other? - Navy, beard slicken with his own blood, manages to grab Holty's foot midkick, and send him further on the conveyor belt, hearing a satisfying crack as the Groundforce's shoulderbone breaks in two. He recovers from the blow quicker than expected, in time to deliver an uppercut to Navy's jaw - Navy Grandpa: *almost unrecognizable, in a voice choking on blood, and with a jaw unalligned* Thar ith no honur in dish. You haph no rite! Holty #2: Shut up you old hag, and die. *delivers another kick to the ribs* - In the machinery, a muffled mind hears agony and pain, suffering. Suddenly, the mind awakens, and removes the needle protuding out of his skull, and stands. With closer thought to the mind in pain, he relizes that it's his father. Slowly, the man stands up, mind refixing his situation. He quickly sends his father a mental message, as the following: " Are you alright? What's going on out there!?" -Mind barely able to gather enough energy to respond, so the messages muffle- " Dying for you, not much. " " Dad, I will not cope with myself knowing if I did nothing as you died. Anything I can do?" " Swap them.. now " - In the mind of the newly free, his natural distorter rushing to do the request - - Holty #2 is midway of delivering a final blow, when suddnenly, he is in Holty #1's seat, and #1 is on the conveyor - Holty #2: What!? Why am I here?! Holty #1: I don't know! How would I know?! I never- - Is caught mid-speak as an almost dead Navy Grandpa tackles him to the end of the conveyor - Navy Grandpa: If I'm going.... I'm.... taking....... you.... Holty #1 and #2: NO! - The group stares helplessly, and watches as Navy Grandpa, with his dying body, bring the screaming Holty down into the vat of molten iron, along with himself - - Airforce Son and Sergeant, slump down, as they faint - Holty #2: You dirty Airforces! My only quarrel was with Navy, and you idiots ruined it! What did you do?! Airforce Grandpa: *blankly* We did nothing. Holty #2: Damn right you didn't! I'm going to the escape pod! - As Holty leaves, Airforce Grandpa, stunned as for that moment, suddenly grasps what just happened - Airforce Grandpa: N-n-na-ney ney- - A sudden figure appears over him, a larger burly man with a dark blue moustache - Navy Hipster: Yes. That happened. Just go to sleep right now, you'll wake up soon. Airforce Grandpa: W-w-whu Navy Hipster: Thats unimportant right now, just go to sleep. I'll tell you later. - Silence from Grandpa, as he finally fainted as well - - Navy Hipster walks up to the vat of iron, and smells the putrid stench of corpses, and as he watches, a lone Quick Fix surfaces, it's owner no more. Navy grabs the tool, and gathers up the fainted group, and is gone in the instant - - In the mind of a fainted Sergeant, a lone dream emerges - ???: Hello, sergeant. It is about time you answered the call. Sergeant Major: Did.... did Navy really just.. ???: Yes, he did, but that is unimportant at this very moment. Sergeant Major: Seeing heroics and not even watting an eye, how dare you say his death is unimportant! ???: Every day, I have seen death. Every day, the dead have seen me. The chosen few, are able to see me, that are not dead. Sergeant Major: Why did you help us back in the Groundforce base? ???: If I did not help you, Navy would have lived. Sergeant Major: THEN WHY DID YOU HELP US? ???: Navy had to die. If he had not, then Airforce Grandpa would have been killed instead. Sergeant Major: But, why Navy? ???: Every set pair have an equal. In your case, in order to continue the life you live, Airforce Grandpa must have lived. It is in matters of the future, and of the past. Biologically and necrolically, Airforce Grandpa had to live. Sergeant Major: It isn't fair! Why does Navy die? Why not... why not... *silence* ???: Puts hand on shoulder: My lad, death has to happen. Sometimes, it may be unfair. It may leave you with unanswered questions. Oftentimes, it may give you more. The balance, of life and death, had to go. Sergeant Major: What.. would have happened if Airforce died? ???: Navy becomes a tyrant, killing all groundforces, and rebel Airforces alike, killing thousands, in spite of Airforce Grandpa dying. Eventually, you would have killed him. So then they are both dead. This, is better. It leaves change, a door, not there before. Less deaths, are wonderful. Sergeant Major: Who, are you? Death: I am death. I embody what will be, what has been, when lives stop, when lives begin, it is a tough job. Sergeant Major: *stands away abruptly* So... you're death? Death: And? Sergeant Major: *inching away* So.... gods exist? - Death laughs a hearty laugh, and goes over and pats Serge on the shoulder - Death: Boy, gods exist for the few. The ones who believe. For some, they may not. Others may center themselves around their gods. Death, however, is universal. It is confusing, but with time, you will understand. Sergeant Major: Why are you telling me this? Why not Grandpa, or Son? Death: Sergeant, I tell everyone, of everything, every second. Not all of them as direct as this, right now. Son, for example, will remember Navy, but will only realize the true impact of his death in, about a year. And Grandpa, will have regrets, as he will never be able to truly think of Navy as a son. Since it is not the universe that is his, he can ponder on in Navy's reality, on his relation. And that bit alone, of seeing him die for Grandpa, is what will stick with him, for time to come. You, will find an object on your desk, in your "lab", that you will find uninteresting until you analyze it. That will be, sometime. Oh, dear me, you are about to wake up. Don't speak of this to anyone. -Bright light flashes into Sergeant's mind, and is on a recovery bed in the Airforce Base, with Airforce Grandpa, Airforce Son, Victor, and a "fat guy with a stache", looking over him - Airforce Grandpa: He's awake! ???: *oddly soothing voice* Cmon, get outta bed, today is the funeral. Victor Shirlin: *slaps "Fat guy with a stache"* ???: What was that for?! Ow... Victor Shirlin: You do NOT wake up someone like that! - Airforce Son's head leans closer - Sergeant Major: *whisper* Who is dis guy? Airforce Son: *whisper* He's Navy's son. the one we left to rescue? Turns out, he's auctually a pretty chill guy. His name holds true, within a day he got a job in the cafe about making cream designs in the coffees. This morning I got one in the shape of a pine tree. It didn't move around in the coffee after I stirred it. Sergeant Major: *whisper* Today's the funeral for Navy Grandpa? - Airforce Son nods slowly - Sergeant Major: Let's just see what the future brings, eh? - Airforce Son looks at him oddly, then gives him a slight slap - Airforce Son: Don't be so deep. Sergeant Major: Is... my unusual gone? Airforce Son: Broke in half. Sergeant Major: Dammit. Victor Shirlin: So... I meant to ask, which one of you locked me in the supply closet? Airforce Grandpa: That, was Navy. Victor Shirlin: And who made the robot that looked like me? Airforce Grandpa: That was Navy, as well. Victor Shirlin: No use yelling at a dead man, let's go. - At the memorial - Airforce Grandpa: So.... Navy left this folder, in case he ever died early... left a dvd for music, and a note, to tell the TF2BT to look into the paranormal... odd... ~ The music he chose is the following https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAYL5H46QnQ ~ Airforce Grandpa: He wanted it to be a non-formal event. No mourners, from the looks, its just a party... the mini monument is a bench... An Article from the Mysterious Book At last! I got the damned portal to work! After twenty long years, I finally got it to work! Now, there is no exact location to WHERE it will lead, as long as Dad is alive... Oh, Navy Son, if you were still alive, I would be so proud to share this moment with you. I will not forget you, you shall live in my heart. I will stay in my normal form, due to some Galactical restraints. Ohoho! I will see him again! But will he accept me? If he doesn't accept me, what good am I? Going into the portal now, calculated it's route, seems to be near the Gatwick Airport, 2014, as it is the closest to a spawning ground, where I can heal my wounds... As usual, I am leaving this universe with a copy of this book, as to not forget my existance. Farewell, my youthland, and hello, Dad! Another article, from the same book 6:45 AM All of us are feasting, it's a great day for celebration, as it's my son's ninth birthday. I am writing this under the table, that way my son won't see, and my dad won't know I have this. They are passing out the baked fish now, I should put this away, but over the horizon I see a large dust storm... 8:30 AM The dust storm was an army! It approaches to us in a hurried fashion! Why? I do not know, but my father suspects it's revenge for something that happened in the past, he refuses to say what, though. He rushed out, taking my son with him, to our house, in the middle of the lake. I do hope they're going to be alright. They ask me to remain underground, in the bunker. So here I am, writing. I don't know what's going on upstairs, as the walls are soundproof. 9:00 AM (Some of the words have salty water on them, so we interpreted them the best we could) I came out of the shelter about 2 minutes ago. It seems the entire village is in ruins, and I cannot tell whether there are any survivors. There are signs of evacuation, but from the enemy or from us? A calling card is on the ground. It's the Groundforce symbol! Quickly, I rushed to my house, and my house is gone, I found my dad and my son dead on the floor, bleeding out of their heads as if they were shot, and clothing burned and tattered all the same. I search the rest of the village, with many of the same fatal marks on my groupsmen. I wander around this village, seeing it's ruin, feeling the pain of all who were there. And I was underground, hiding, while my people died! I, refuse to accept they are gone, there must be survivors! 9:20 AM I searched the whole village, but there were either the dead, or the missing. It seems I'm the only one left. Luckily, they did not touch the electronics, which is odd, but helpful. Maybe I can work with this... Sub-types Battle Medics - Blutsauger, Bonesaw, any medigun, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) NavyBirds - Quick Fix, anything else. Brawl Assist - Kritzikrieg, Ubersaw, any syringe gun Suprise Attack Doctorates - Medigun *any form, like botkiller or aussie* Ubersaw, and any syringe gun Marine - Any set of weps, must have a Fortune Hunter Scientist - Any medic loadout involving the Einstien Non-Medic Subtypes Pirate - Demoman with any pirate hat, as well as a Persian Persuader Elite Pirate - Demoman with Buccaneer's Bicorne, a painted Eye-Catcher, and a tide turner Sailor - Soldier with the Salty Dog, and any facial hair, as well as a Discinaplinary Action Veteran - Any class, with a bills cap and a Eye-CatcherCategory:HybirdsCategory:Soldier TF2-nimals